Help
by Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel
Summary: Charlie is in need of help from someone but he has no one until he meets a girl and falls in love with her until he blows his secret to her and in the mist of all this, bad things start happening. better than sounds! r&r plz 1st fic!
1. A Friend

Hillo!! I'm Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel! This is my first fic and I hope u like it! My newest obsession these days is the show, Lost and hell, it's an awesome show!!!! Here's my fic on of course, Lost:

**Title: **Help

**Genres: **Romance and Action/Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13 for drug references, violence, angst, and a tiny bit of language.

**Summary:** Charlie is in need of help from someone but he has no one until he meets a girl and falls madly in love with her until he blows his secret to her. Charlie&OC my first fic!! Please r&r!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost, blah blah blah. U get the picture. Yah that's about it. ENJOY!!

Flashbacks r in italics. The whole story is in Charlie POV. I may change it through out the story. I may change it through out the story.

**Help:**

_I was sleeping with my c.d. player off but I couldn't hear. I heard this, "Can I help you, sir?" It was a flight attendant. "Uh." I answered, "I'll be right back." I got out of my seat and ran to the nearest bathroom thing. I ran into a man but I pushed him aside._

_I had to get to the bathroom. They set an alarm telling everyone to go back to their seats but I couldn't stop now. I made it. I shut and locked the door. Took off my shoe and took out a little bag filled with a drug. The drug was heroin. ._

_Yes, I am a drug addict and still am. Flight attendants were pounding on the door. "Come out right now sir!" one yelled. "Just a minute." I said, stuffing the bag in my shoe. Suddenly, the plane started to shake, and I got out and ran to my seat. I grabbed the oxygen mask. _

_Hell, I thought I would die in there. I saw the back of the plane fall apart and I was so freakin scared. The plane was going straight down and then it hit the ground. _

_I got out of the plane and the whole wing was torn off. "Holy crap" I said to myself. In one hand it was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life and on the other hand, I felt fine. I know weird. But it just felt, well, nice and freaky. _

_I saw a man helping people. He looked like he hasn't seen the light of day since ever. I just went over to help see if he needed it. "Hey you!" he called. I pointed to myself and he nodded. I went over to see what was up. _

"_Can you help me?" he asked, "Oh by the way, my name's Jack." "Charlie." I shrugged trying to help someone up. That 'someone' was a girl. She had a humongous scar on her leg that ripped her jeans. "Thanks" she said weakly, "I'm Meg, friends call me Missy." she said helping herself up._

"_Are you going to be okay?" Jack asked. "Yeah, sure, I'll be fine." Missy said with a smile, as she walked away from me and Jack. After that, I felt so lonely. No one would even think about talking to me and I hated that._

I still remember that like if it were yesterday. I haven't talked to her since and for some reason, I can't talk to her. But today was gonna change everything.

Missy was sitting on the big hill, that if you sit you see the whole ocean which I thought was pretty kool. I flinched. Then I thought to myself, 'If I do this I'll have someone to talk to.' I nodded and continued walking.

She was looking at the ocean like if something hit her in the head, she wouldn't turn around. "Okay, here goes nothin." I said to myself. I sat next to her. "Hi, I'm Charlie." I said. "I'm Missy." she said turning her head to look at me. 'Yes! I got her to turn!' I thought.

We both started to look ahead at the ocean. I had to stop the silence. "Uh," I said, "Have you ever heard of DriveShack?" "I think," she said, "Refresh my memory." "Okay." I said, "You all Everybody!" I sang with my high voice. "I remember!" she said, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

"Great!" I said. 'She knows! This is awesome!' I thought to myself. "Since we're talking right now," Missy started saying, "Do you want to be friends? Cause I have no-." I did the unthinkable. I put my lips on hers and I kissed her. I know. Totally not like me, but I guess it just came out. "Sure." I answered, while I had a little blush. "Okay." she said, blushing as well.

"See you tomorrow." I said. I left alone but I did hear, "I can't believe he kissed me." It was Missy. It sounded like she was so happy and I felt so much better for some reason.

I went over to my little area where all my stuff was. I took out a bag of luggage and inside was my guitar. I walked to the woods.

I made it to the woods and I climbed a tree and started to play. I played Thrice's song, "Stare at the Sun." I loved that song so much and I started to sing.

"I sit here clutching useless lists  
and keys for doors that don't exist  
I crack my teeth on pearls  
I tear into the history  
just show me what it means to me in this world

'cause I am due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
and I won't close my eyes  
'til I understand or go blind

I see the parts but not the whole  
I study saints and scholars both  
no perfect plan unfurls  
do I trust my heart or just my mind  
why is truth so hard to find in this world  
yeah in this world

'cause I am due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
and I won't close my eyes  
'til I understand or go blind

I know that there's a point I've missed  
a shrine or stone I haven't kissed  
a scar that never graced my wrist  
a mirror that hasn't met my fist  
but I can't help feeling like I'm

due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
and I won't close my eyes."

I stopped singing. I took the bag out of my shoe, the bag filled with the heroin. I started pouring some in my hand (AN: If you watch the show, you know how he does it.) and put it in my mouth. I heard someone rustling the branches so I hid the bag once again in my shoe.

It was Jack. He saw me and decided to come over. "How are you Charlie?" he asked like if he were my older brother or something. "Fine." I said trying to hide the guitar but unfortunately he found it.

"What you got there?" Jack asked. "This," I said holding up the guitar, "Oh nothing." "What do you mean 'nothing'?" Jack said, "Can you play?" "Yeah, why do you think I have it?" I asked, "For show?" "No." Jack said.

"Right." I said and continued to play. "Just wanted to see if you were all right." Jack said. "I'm fine." I said still playing. "Okay, see you back at camp." he said. "Bye." I said literally throwing him out. Jack walked out. "He can't know." I said and I continued to play.

That's it!!! Did u like it? I hope u did. R&R please!! And NO FLAMES!! Please I want my first fic reviews to be good please!! God bless Dom. I LOVE EM!!!!! 'till next time! bibi If you r new to the show I encourage u to a.) watch it or b.) go on this site: . Bibi!! Rock on! R&R!!


	2. Secrets

**Help**

**Disclamier: I don't own Lost or anything under the same identity of Lost, which in my opinion really sux.lol. **

**AN: Sorry I just found out I wrote the name of Charlie's band wrong!! hits head with a hammer It's DriveShaft not DriveShack!! SORRY!!!!I will still continue to call Sawyer well Sawyer cause none of us know what his REAL name is and if you can tell me what is name is AND you review I'll make an honorable mention in this fic and cookie points or if youmake a nice review I'll still put you in my fic!! Now who dosen't want that??lol. Please enjoy! Happy New Year a.k.a. National Hangover Day said by Comedy Central! **

**Chapter Two:**

"He can never know." I said to myself, "I'm tired." So I put my head on the trunk of the tree and went to sleep. I had a dream, it was really creepy. Okay, here goes. The resucers came and every went on their boats and I was on a boat, a different boat and by myself.

I felt more alone and suddenly my boat started to sink. Creepy I know, but trust me, that's not it! I tried pouring water out of the boat but it kept filling up. I yelled for helped but no one helped or even turned around not even Jack. I started to sink and for some reason I couldn't swim. I drowned and couldn't swim up and then, thank God, I woke up.

I got up and almost fell out of the tree. "CHARLIE!" someone yelled. It sounded like Sawyer. SAWYER?! That's not right! I fell off the tree. Yah you can laugh I don't care. I ran to camp and put my guitar down with my luggage and went to Sawyer. "What the bloody hell do you want?" I said. "Have you seen Jack?" he asked me. "Not since yesterday night." I answered.

"I mean today, jackass." he said. I walked up to him and him to me. I had a fist and started to pull on my shirt and then my voice separated us. "Sawyer, Charlie. Stop!" It was Kate. Sawyer backed away. 'That's what I thought, ass.' I thought to myself. "Where's Jack?" Sawyer asked. "Don't know." Kate said. "Hello, you're the one who he's always with." I said cause she should know.

"Well, we have to go find him!" Kate said worried, "Cause remember the last time he wasn't with me, he got stuck into that cave with you, Charlie!" Ok I can totally tell she's taking ALL her rampage on me, which really sucked. I just decided to just walk away. "Charlie where do you think you're going?" Sawyer asked. "Somewhere." I said uncertain of where I was going to go. "Come back here!" Sawyer yelled. Kate pushed him back and said, "We need to find Jack."she said.

I went over to Meg. I had to tell her something. "Hey Charlie!" she said a happy voice. "Uh, hi." I said, "I have to tell you something." "Sure, go ahead." she said not knowing of what I was going to say. "Well," I said, "About the kiss." "Yah." she said. "I, uh," I struggled, "I didn't really mean to kiss you." I could see her smile shrinking into a slight frown. "I don't know what happened, it's just, i dunno." I said, "Sorry."It's okay." she said struggling to smile. "We can be friends right?" I asked. "Uh, sure, yah, of course." she said trying to put the same word in the sentence. I walked away.

'That was hell.' I thought walking into the forest, 'She must hate me but I had to tell her.' I walked further into the forest and found the other wing from the plane. "Oh God." was all I could say. I went inside to take a look. It was so cold, I swear! I continued walking forward then I found a body. Looked like it was still living so I moved up a little. It was Jack! "Jack, you okay?" I asked. He was panting really fast. "I'm okay." he said. I was relieved. "I have to bring you back." I said, "Everyone's wondering where you are." "I need water." he said. Luckily, I brought a water bottle. "Here take it." I said. He was literally chugging on the whole thing. "Come on, get up." I said offering my hand to hellp him up. He took it and I helped him get back.

"JACK!" Kate said running to him, "I'm so glad you're okay!" she hugged like for forever. I got bored from the excitement and left until Sawyer stopped me. "So what's the story, boy?" he said to me. "What story?" I said confused. He pushed me and said, "How come you always find Jack when the rest of us have no freakin clue?" "I don't know." I said, "Luck?" He punched me right in the face. My nose started to bleed and socked him with my punch and wew both got a big brawl or fight. Everyone ran to us and Jack stopped us. I was so close to kick the crap out of him. "Why are you fighting?" he asked. "It's nothing" I said pushing away from Jack's hand stopping me. I walked away and Sawyer yelled, "COME BACK HERE, BOY!!" "We're not done." he said panting. 'Oh yes we are.' I thought.

"He's such a jackass." I said to myself. I went over to the beach and saw Missy. I went over to her. 'She must hate me.' I thought. "Hey." I said. No answer. "I'm so sorry about earlier." I said. "Oh, it's not just that." she said. "What else is it?" I asked. "You lied to me!" she yelled. "What?" I said. "You said we could be friends but apparently we can't cause I can't trust you." she said furiously while walking away. "Fine!" I said and walked away. "Whatever!" she said back.

I walked into an inner area and took out the bag full of heroin. I poured it in my hand and well you know. Jack was watching me and then I turned around and he found out what I was doing. "Charlie?" he said. "Oh crap." I said. 'I am so freakin dead.' I thought.

Did you likey???? okay people I want 2 thank:

**Kitsume: **harsh words but thanx it really helped and4 the email! it really helped. i hope u like it!

**DarkBird1345: **happy that u r enjoying it!

**Angel of Darkness and Death: **hi olive! aren't u happy i'm the ONLY one who reviewed your Wolf's Rain fic and u rock!

**fluffyisgod: **thanx cuz!! update soon! rock on dude!!

Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! rock on!! I'll update if I gets a lot of reviews!! kk! rock on!!


	3. An Accident

Thanx 2 everyone who reviewed and liked my fic! U rock! Okay I shall continue! Here we go:

**Disclaimer: **I STILL don't own Lost and anything having to do with Lost which really sux but oh well.

**Help**

**Normal POV: **

**Chapter Three:**

'I'm freakin dead.' I thought. "Is that you, Charlie?" Jack asked, "What you got there?" I got up and ran the hell out of myself. "Charlie wait!" Jack started running behind me. I continued running not knowing where the hell I was going. I ran into a branch and fell unconscious. When I fell I did feel something grabbing me. I probably knew Jack was still out looking for me and wondering where I was and what I was doing.

I woke up and found myself on top of a hill. I got up and started walking around and I almost fell off. I turned around and saw Jack. "What's the matter with you Charlie?" he asked. "Nothin, trust me." I said. "It's not nothin." he said, "Tell me what you have with you." "It's nothing, nothing that concerns you." I said. "You can tell me. You can trust me." he said. "No!" I yelled, "I can't trust anyone!" I ran away and off the hill with Jack trailing behind. "Charlie, come back!" he yelled. I ran into a deserted area and found Sawyer.

"What the hell do you want?" I said. "Nothin, what do you want?" he asked smoking a cig, "Want one?" he said to me giving me a cig. "Whatever." I grabbed, pulled out a lighter and started. "I haven't done this in a while." I said. "Can tell." Sawyer said, "You're the one that does drugs?" My heart dropped. 'How the fuck does he know?' I didn't answer. "Thought so." he said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I saw ya." he said, "Heroin, right?" "Whatever." I said continued to smoke. "I know more about you than you think." he said. "Yeah right." I said. "Yah, you know Meg?" he said. "Yah why?" I said. " Just askin." he said, "I'm gone." He threw his cig at a hood of a tree trunk.

He just walked away. I walked further into the woods. While I was walking further, the cig's fire spread all through the area. But I couldn't notice. "CHARLIE!" came a voice from far away. It was Meg. "MEG!" I yelled. "Help Charlie!" Meg started to yell. "Where are you?" Charlie yelled back. What I didn't notice was that she was where me and Sawyer were smoking and were he there his cig and it caused a wild fire.

I started to run my freakin heart out. I stopped and saw Meg on te floor. I think she was exhausted from the fire. I tried going in but I kept getting burned but I had to do it. "I'm coming Meg!" I took a deep breath and contained myself and went for it. I saw her. I started to choke but I had to get to her. I grabbed her by the legs and sprung up. "Jack!" I yelled for help. I started feeling a bit well draggy. "Charlie!" I made it to the beach where the others were. Before I could say anything, Kate took Meg from my hands and I fell to the floor.

* * *

**Couple Hours Later:**

I woke up and felt a rag of cold water on my forehead. I got up and saw Meg and Jack. "Thank you Charlie." Meg said giving me a hug, "You saved my life." "Yeah." I said. I still felt draggy. "Meg can you leave for aminute, please?" Jack asked. "Sure." Meg said leaving. "Charlie what were you doing with Sawyer?" Jack asked seriously. "Nothin." I answered. "Then what's this?" Jack said holding up the cigarette I smoked on. "Okay, me and Sawyer were smoking and I think that the fire from his cig caused this." "Charlie what's the matter with you?" Jack asked. 'That was a nice question. He had no idea what he was doing to me.' "Well let's start," I said, "I saved a girl from a fire that I caused and I feel like a total jackass. How are you?" Of course that was sarcastic. I put my head down and closed my eyes nad Jack left.

Meg came back and brought me some water. "Charlie are you awake?" Meg asked, "I got water." I got up and drank the hell out of the thing. "Wow, you are really thirsty." she said smiling. "I saved you from a ire with barely no oxygen and water. Of course I'm thirsty!" I said with a smile. When I put the bottle down, I kissed her and she returned it. "I meant that." I said, "Thanks." "For what?" Meg asked. "Everything." I answered. She broke the conversation and kissed me back. Outside Sawyer was looking throught the hole in the tent.

I know it was short but I'll write more in the 4th chappie! promise! Besides I was working on my second ficcy! check it out plz! rock on! and thanx 2 all of my reviewers!

Angel of Darknes and Death  
Dark Bird 1345  
and  
fluffyisgod  
ROCK ON GUYS AND KEEP REVIEWING PLZ!

**_PLZ READ AND REVIEW! _**rock on

-Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


	4. Point of No Return

Hi again friends!(starts waving hi!)Well thanks to my supporters and reviewers! Keep on Rocking Out! This is my fourth chappie of Help and the fifth one is coming soon as this comes out! I'm doing it back 2 back. Thats kool. YAHOO! Well enjoy it and stuff. Don't forget 2 RR! ROK ON!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lost or any characters besides my own. Yippee! Boo-freakin-de-hoo! My friend Woz made that up. Rok out loud Woz!

**Help:**

**Chapter Four: **

Charlie's and Meg's lips came apart. Meg stood up and said, "Thanks, feel better." Meg went out and Charlie put his head down and fell asleep. Meg went to stuff to get some water when she saw Boone. "What are you doing?" Meg asked going over to Boone. "Oh, uh.. I was looking for ya!" Boone said, "Do you wanna go on a walk?" he asked. "Sure." Meg answered. 'His eyes are so dreamy..' Meg thought, 'He seems really sweet.' Meg and Boone walked together to the forest.

"So, why did you wanna go on a walk with me?" Meg asked looking into his ocean blue eyes. (AN: Drool, drool, drool, oh srry!) "I wanted to know more about you and no one else would come with me. Locke's of course, hunting and Jack is taking care of Charlie and whever Jack is Kate is too." Boone answered. "You really know the people here!" Meg exclamied. "You can say that." Boone said laughing.

They reached a lake that looked good enough to swim in. "So you coming or not?" Boone asked taking his shirt off. Meg started staring like an idiot. 'God he's flawless!' Meg thought. "Meg you there?" Boone asked waving his hand in front of her face. "Oh yeah, let's go." Meg said. Boone jumped in and followed by Meg. Meg jumped into Boone's arms and started to blush. "I was a lifeguard." Boone said. "Cool." Meg said. She went down to explore the bottom then came up and asked Boone, "How come no one reall talks to Sawyer?" "He's a real painin the ass. Trust me." Boone answered.

A few minutes passed and Boone and Meg got out of the water. "That was great, Boone." Meg said drying herself off. "Yeh." boone said putting on his shirt. They came back to camp. Boone said," Bye, it was fun." He gave Meg a hug and she hugged him back. "I wanted a kiss." meg said pouting, "Oh well, we're just buds." Jack came running out of Charlie's tent. "What happened?" Meg asked. "Why is your hair wet?" Jack asked. "Does it matter? What the hell happened!" Meg asked in fury.

"Charlie's missing." Jack said panting. "How!" Meg yelled. "I was getting some water and he was gone." Jack said back. "We gottta go find him! C'mon!" Meg said. "Okay, hold on." Jack said running inside the tent. "Sure." Meg said. She ran towards Boone. "Boone! Boone!" Meg yelled. "Yeah. Wut's up?" Boone asked. "Charlie's gone missing." Meg said, "Me and Jack are going to go look for him. Please come." "Of course." Boone said. Jack got out a sack and he came out with Kate.

"Boone's coming, ok." Meg said. "Sure. Let's go!" Jack said."Charlie!" everyone yelled. "We'll cover more ground if we split up." Jack suggested. "I'll go with Jack and Meg with Boone." Kate said. They both nodded. Jack and Kate went right and Boone and Meg went left. "HELP!" someone in a far distantance yelled. "That sounded like Charlie." Boone said. "Let's go!" Meg said starting to run with Boone following her. They made it to the place where they heard the yelled. A net came down and captured Boone. "Boone!" Meg yelled. She looked up. "AH!" she yelled when she saw a sliver knife in front of her face.

"Sawyer?" Meg said. "Hey, Squirt." he said smiling. "Let them go. Both of them." Meg insisted. She looked behind him and saw Charlie. "Charlie!" Meg yelled running to him but before she could reach him Sawyer grabbed her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sawyer asked. "Get off me you creep!" Meg said kicking him in the shin. "Ow! Jesus, woman!" Sawyer yelled. "Oops!" Meg said sarcastially. Sawyer took out his knife and cut her arm badly and very fast he punched Meg. She fell backwards. "MEG!" Boone yelled. She got up and spit out the blood. "Let her go." Charlie said running out of breath. "Charlie." Meg said turning around. She turned back around and grabbed Sawyer's knife and cut down Boone and freed Charlie.

"Go guys!" Meg said looking at Boone and Charlie. "Good luck." Boone said passionatly. Boone ran carrying Charlie on his back where he met up with Jack and Kate. "Jack!" Boone yelled. Jack ran towards him and following Kate. "Oh my God, Charlie!" Kate said getting him off Boone's back. "Where's Meg?" Jack asked. "Fighting Sawyer." Boone answered. "Oh shit." Jack said, " You guys head back with Charlie." Boone and Kate nodded and took Charlie back to camp. Jack ran to go help Meg. "Sawyer stop!" he yelled. "I knew you would come." Meg said surprisingly still standing.

"Hey Doctor." said Sawyer grinning. "Get the hell away from Meg." Jack said. "Whatcha gonna do about it huh?" Sawyer asked. Jack punched with all he got and Sawyer fell to the floor. "Go Doc!" Meg said cheering. "That should shut him up." Jack said with a smile. Jack and Meg walked to camp. "You took a beating.I'll bandage you up." Jack said taking out his sack. "Thanks, Doc." Meg said pulling out her arm. "This may sting." Jack said cautiously. "Ow, God!" Meg yelled. A few minutes passed and Meg and Jack got to camp. "Thanks again." Meg said, "I gotta go find Charlie." "Oh yeah." Meg said. "Yeah?" Jack replied. "You rock!" Meg said.

Jack smiled and Meg smiled back. Meg walked towards Charlie's tent. She saw Kate taking care of him and Boone watching. "Meg!" Boone said jumping up and hugging her like she was gone forever. "So glad you're okay!" Boone said in relief. "Jack bandaged me p." Meg said. "Is he gonna be alright?" Meg asked Kate. "Yeah, he got hurt extremely bad but just give him a day to rest." Kate answered. "Of course, thanks a bunch, Kate." Meg said with joy.

* * *

That's it peeps. Enjoyed it? Hope so. Well you know the drill. RR! ROK On My Homeys! 

-Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


	5. A Passion Revealed

Sup my peeps! Here R my thanx:

BlackRose555: I know Lex, you haven't reviewed but oh well, I'm sending the manga sonn and thanx 4 letting me 'get it on wit Merry' in your fic. You rok! lol. I saw The Village! points at BlackRose and starts laughing HAHA! It's awesome! See it. Now.

fluffyisgod: Seb, thanx a bunch, cuz and BEG LEX 2 review my ficcys, PLZ SEB! I review your' AND Alex's! I deserve better. starts pouting lol, just keep reviewing! Rok on! The Tournament of Ages is getting really good!

DarkBird1345: U rok hard, man! Keep reviewing! It really helps.

MysteriousRebel: Lando, I know its you don't be stupid. Review all my chappies or you will die! grabs chainsaw Man I missed this thing!hugs chainsawOkay sorry, keep reviewing!

Angel of Darkness and Death: Thanx Olive, ya never let me down! Ya gotta update Melting a Heart of Ice! It's really kool. Well, thanx 4 reviewing, now read this chappie and review it 2! lol.

Oh yeah, there's a tiny bit of sex in this chappie so, but its a little.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lost, yadda, yadda.

**Help:**

**Chapter Five:**

**The Next Day:**

Boone walked away scilently until Meg ruined it by saying, "I'm worried. About Charlie, I mean." Meg said meaningful. "Kate said Charlie would be alright. You don't need to worry." Boone said smiling, "Hey I wanna show you something." he said, "C'mon!" "I'm comming." Meg yelled running to Boone.

"What is this?" Meg asked cluelessly. "It's a golf course." Boone said, "Hurley made it out of boredom." "Wow pretty kool. The things you can do when you're bored." Meg said. Boone grabbed two wooden clubs and handed one to Meg. "Do you wanna hit first?" Boone asked. "Sure." Meg answered. Boone grabbed his club and ran to the other end.

"I don't have a very good swing just to warn you!" Meg yelled. She hit the ball and it went half way there. "That wasn't so bad." Boone replied. "If you wanna better swing, you just have to move your hips." someone behind her said, putting their hands on her hips. "Hey, stop it!" Meg said. She turned around.

"Charlie." Meg said. She dropped her club and him the biggest hug ever. (AN: I mean, wut can I say people.) "Sup, Charlie." Boone said happy also. Kate and Jack were behind Charlie. "Boone, your sister was calling you for something. You better go help her out." Jack said. "Okay," Boone said, "Cya Meg. Charlie, glad you're back on your feet." he said. "Thanks, man." Charlie said in return. "Bye Boone!" Meg said giving him a hug.

Boone started walking away from them. "We're going to leave you two alone." Kate said starting to chuckle. Jack followed her back to camp. "Wonder what that was for." Meg said. "Who cares." Charlie said. Charlie lifted Meg upand said, " I haven't seen since ever! I missed you!" he said in delight. He rapidly put his lips on Meg's and started to kiss. "Let's not go back to camp tonight." Meg said. "Sure." Charlie said. The pair found a bunch of land to rest on. They lay down on the grass and stared at the stars.

"Charlie, you are so great and adorable." Meg said, "I love you, Charlie." she said looking into his eyes. Charlie looked back into her eyes and thought, 'Didn't she hate me?' Charlie thought. He sat up and said, "You're a fun person, you saved my ass a lot of times," Meg smiled. Charlie continued, " And you are extremely beautiful." Meg started to blush. "Meg, I love you." Charlie said to her holding her hands and looking straight into her eyes. "Oh, Charlie." Meg said reaching her out of his and putting it under Charlie's shirt.

"You wanna?" Charlie asked, " Don't you think it's too soon?" "Yes to the first one and no to the second." Meg said smiling. "Okay, see what I mean you are a fun person." Charlie said putting his face near Meg's. Meg and Charlie began to French kiss with extreme amounts of passion. (AN: I love writing this stuff!) Charlie put his hand down Meg's shirt and began touching her chest while she took off his shirt and Charlie started to nuzzle Meg on the neck.

A couple minutes passed and both of them enjoyed their time alone very much. "I never knew you were a musician." Meg said. "I still am. How'd you know?" Charlie asked. "One, you are a extremely good nuzzler," Meg said. Charlie smiled. "And another thing is I heard you play the guitar one night and I knew it was you and it put me to sleep. It relaxed me. The singing mostly." Meg said. Charlie blushed a bit. "I know its sorta creepy." Meg said. "Everything but." Charlie said back.

"I think thats cool in a sorta werid way." he said. "Thanks that was comforting I guess."Meg said confused. Charlie looked at Meg andMeg at Charlie.They started to laugh. "This night has been perfect." Meg said putting her head on Charlie's bare chest. ( AN: DROOL DROOL DROOL!)

"I know." Charlie said. "Sing please for me." Meg said. "Of course, what do you want me to sing?" he asked. "Anything romantic." Meg replied. "Okay, I'll sing some Jimmy Eat World." Charlie said. "Perfect." Meg said. Charlie cleared his throat and started to sing "Polaris" by Jimmy Eat World.

"I'll say it straight and plain  
I know I've made mistakes  
I've always been afraid  
I've always been afraid

A thousand nights or more  
I travel east and north  
Please answer the door

Can you tell me  
You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there  
When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me

Get down on your knees  
Whisper what I need  
Something pretty  
Something pretty

I feel that when I'm old  
I'll look at you and know  
The world was beautiful

Then you tell me...  
You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there  
When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me

I'm done, there's nothing left to show  
I try but can't let it go  
Are you happy where you're standing still?  
Do you really want the sugar pill?  
I'll wake up tomorrow and I'll start  
Tonight it feels so hard  
As the train approaches Gare Du Nord  
As I'm sure your kiss remains employed  
Am I only dreaming?

You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there  
When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me

When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me."

"Thanks, Charlie.Good night, my rock god." Meg whispered."Thanks for the complement." Charlie said smiling, "Good night, Meg." Meg closed her eyes and fell asleep on his chest. Charlie kissed her forehead and closed hiseyes and began to sleep.

That was the most romantic thing I ever wrote! I love it! RR! cuz I know you think this is great chappie too! Rok on my homeys!

I keep it REAL! Thats my saying at least one of the many. No one steal unless you wanna bring me and my little friend out! grabs chainsaw I love my chainsaw! JUST REVIEW!

-Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel  
who keeps it real. Rok on!


	6. Time Together

Hello people! Hope your enjoying my little fic here! Bet ya are. lol. Well, Help would have to be my favorite fic to write beacuse the following: a.) its my first b.) its on Lost and c.) I LOVE CHARLIE! lol. A little hyper there right? Well cuz I ate a lot of my fave candy, Pop Rocks, today so yeah, I LOVE POP ROCKS! They we go again. lol. Well hope you like it as much as I do and REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE! lol. Just read.

**Help:**

**Chapter Six:**

The night passed and Charlie was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Meg was gone. He shot up and began to look for her. "Meg!" he yelled walking uphill. He saw a lake. The same lake that Meg and Boone swam in when he was recovering from the incident with Sawyer.

Charlie walked forward. He saw Meg's head pop out of the water. Charlie just stood there and said, "Why did you leave?"Meg shrugged and said, "I needed a swim." She flipped over on her back. "Can I join you?" he asked. "Sure I guess." Meg answered. Charlie screamed while hejumped in. "God, Charlie, you're high!" Meg said laughing. Charlie laughed too.

"So, how are ya?" he asked. Meg shrugged again. "Really crappy I guess after what happened to you."she said, "I feel like its my fault." "Its not gyour fault." Charlie said. He hugged her tightly. "Thanks Charlie, you really are a great boyfriend." Meg said. "Boyfriend?" he questioned surprisingly."Don't ya think so?" Meg said. "Yeah, sure." Charlie answered.

He kissed her. "We should get back to camp." Meg said. "Yeah, they're probably wondering where we are." Charie answered.Minutes passed and they decided to get out of the water. They walked to camp. No one was there. "Thats creepy." Meg said. "Hey they left our stuff." Charlie said. "Probably went back to the caves." Meg said. "True. Let's stay here. Alone, it's perfect." Charlie suggested. Meg nodded.

Bushes rustled. "Someone's coming." Meg said. She went behind Charlie. It was Jack. "How are you two 'love birds' doing?" he said raising his eyebrows. "Jack, c'mon." Charlie said. "Where'd you guys go?" Meg asked. "We went back to the caves." Jack answered. "Why?" she asked. "Everyone else wanted too so I decided what the hell." Jack said. "That sounds reasonable." Charlie said.

"So you guys coming?" Jack said. "I think we'll hang out here for a while." Charlie insisted. "Just be careful." Jack said. Meg nodded. Jack turned around and headed back to the caves. "So what we gonna do, Charlie?" Meg asked anxiously. "I dunno. The world, it's all ours." Charlie said. Meg and Charlie started to laugh.

**At the Caves:**

Jack returned from his visit with Meg and Charlie. Boone ran up to him and asked, "Did you see Meg?" Jack nodded. "So!" Boone asked. "Her and Charlie are fine. They decided to stay back at the beach for a while." Jack said in return. "Okay, thanks." Boone said unhappily and walked away.

"He seems to like Meg." Kate said walking over to Jack. " I think so too." Jack said. Kate started snuggling up to Jack. "This is new." Jack said in surprise. "Well, you know weird and bad things have been happening and you helped me make it through the hard times. Thanks" Kate said back. "Well, you're welcome." Jack said.

Boone was both worried and upset. 'Meg is alone with Charlie and no one else might be protecting her.' he thought. "I'm going over to the beach." he said to himself. Boone turned around and headed for the beach. He walked slow but in his head he wanted to go faster. 'I'm coming Meg!' he thought.

**With Charlie and Meg: **

"This feels great." Meg said to Charlie. They were sitting on the beach with their feet in the water. "I gottta go get something." Meg said getting her feet out of the temperate water and standing up. "Okay." Charlie said giving her a kiss on her check. Meg walked back to the tent.

Boone was still running to the beach in his search for Meg and he ran into her. "Ow!" she yelled but Boone put his hand over her mouth so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious. Boone took his hand off her mouth."Boone?" Meg asked. "Wut are you doing here?" Boone asked. "I was gonna ask you that too." she said in reply.

"Well, I'll go first," Boone said. "I was worried about you and I came looking." He smiled. "It's nice that you care but I'm fine! I'm with Charlie," Meg said surely. "You can stay but Charlie CAN NOT find out okay?" Boone nodded with happiness. He hugged her tightly. "Thanks Meg." Boone said letting go. Boone went in the back tent and put his things down. 'I think I did the right thing. I hope so.' Meg thought to herself walking towards Charlie.

**Back with Jack and Kate:**

Kate and Jack were laying down and her head was on Jack's lap. "Jack, I really never wanted to tell you this in front of everyone but I love you. You're the greatest thing that has happened to me on this island." Kate said. "Well, this island really sucks so I'm glad you care about me." he answered.

Jack pulled out a blue string from his pocket, made into a bracelet and said to Kate, "This is for you. Just like a i dunno, a love bracelet." Jack said. Kate smiled and said, "Thanks Jack." she put it on and kissed Jack. His eyes opened in surprise and saw her lips and he closed them and returned the kiss. (AN: lol!)

**At the Beach:**

It was starting to turn into night. "I'm going to go to bed, kay?" Meg said. "Okay." Charlie said. He kissed her and shereturned and walked away. Charlie went to the end of the sand and stared at the open world. "Wonder if we'll ever get out of here." He closed his eyes and thought.

_Flashback:_

_Charlie's POV:_

_After a big show, Liam always likes to party and make out with girls and well, I guess I think he's changed because now he's more into the whole 'i'm a rock star, bow down to me' thing and thats so stupid. _

_"What's the matter baby brother?" he asked me sitting on a couch with tow girls by his side. I shook my head and went into my dressing room. Liam knocked loudly on the door and came in. "What's the matter?" he asked thinking there's nothing wrong. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. I was so pissed at him words couldn't explain theanger I had for him. _

_"What's your deal, bro?" he asked. "Just get the hell out. Okay!" I yelled furiously. Liam went out slaming the door. I looked in the mirror and saw a mess of a person. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself. I looked down and saw a bag full of exoensive herion. "It's probably his. It is his." I took the bag and went out of the room._

_End of Flashback_

"That bastard," Charlie said to himself. "He was no brother." He stood up and was stopped by Meg. "What's the matter Charlie?" she asked. "Nothing, really." he answered. "Right... tell me or is it too sad." Meg said. Charlie gave in and told her a lot about his life with driveSHAFT and his brother, the drugs, the problems everything.

"I never knew." Meg said. "I'm so sorry." "It's okay, Meg. It's all over. For now." Charlie said. He smiled and said again, "I'm going to go to bed? 'kay?" Meg nodded and Charlie gave her a kiss good night and they both went into the tent.

* * *

Okay pokey, ppl end of six! YAH! believe me or not, i had A HUMONGO case of writers block! AUGH! lol. but i hope u like the finish touch! oO I saw The Grudge! it was awesomness! lol. but i was scared but it wasn't all that scary! but it was still good! Tomorrow is my bday! YAH! i'm gonna be 12! ROK ON! well for my bday present to me from you, you can do two things, 1. REVIEW! 2. you can email me AFTER you have reviewed! lol. I love Death Cab For Cutie! listen to A Lack of Color. It's a sad song! but i love it!

REVIEW AND ROK ON PPL!

Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


	7. Head To Head

HOWDY PARTNERS! lolz. its getting good right? raises eyebrows RIGHT? just kidding ppl! rock on to all my reviewers and you get... searches through a big bag of crap uh...you get CAKE, ICE CREAM,AND my favorite SAWYER! lolz sry ya don't get sawyer. I DO! hahahahahahaha! im soo evil! so.. enjoy Help and... REVIEW! lolz

Thx 2 reviewers:

fluffyisgod  
DarkBird1345  
CharlieLOVER  
MysteriousRebel

Okay note to Kitsume, if you don't like the damn story DON'T BLOODY REVIEW IT! sweat drop okay and yes am punk and proud! and my cuz fluffyisgod (waves hi to seb) is a GUY! GOSH FRICKIN IDIOT! so go fight with him on HIS review page okay? BAI!

That was fun okay now to the seventh chappie of HELP! YAY! enjoy peeps.

Help: 

Chapter Seven: 

Later that Night: 

Meg came into her tent and saw Boone sitting down reading a book. "Why are you in here?" Meg asked. "Uh.. I didn't bring a tent." Boone said taking his eyes off the book and looking start at Meg. "Sure you didn't," Meg said with a smile. "How is this gonna work in the morning? Charlie's gonna see and he's gonna be super pissed." Boone smiled and said, "I'll take care of everything trust me. I won't want anything to happen." Meg bent down to give him a hug but Boone instead gave her a kiss. Meg eyes were wide opened and shocked.

"Sorry I had to." Boone said blushing a slight crimson red. "You're such a playboy." Meg said. "I know I am." Boone said. "So where are you gonna sleep?" Meg asked. "Here." Boone said. "Uh.. I'll go with Charlie." Meg said. "No stay, Charlie can't find out right?" Boone said intensely. "He can't find out." Meg said. "So... you stay and I won't show." Boone said. "Fine but no kissing, moving and no sex!" Meg exclaimed. "Fine." Boone said upset. "G'Night." Meg said. She layed down and next to Boone. "G'Night." Boone said.

The Next Day:

Charlie got up bright and early. He got out of the tentand yawned loudly. "Hey." Meg said popping out in front of him. "Oh my God! You scared tthe hell out of me." Meg burst into laughter. "Sorry!" Meg said. "I'm gonna go head to the caves for a while." Charlie said. Meg nodded. "Sure." she said. "Bye." Charlie said giving Meg a kiss goodbye. He walked toward to caves. Meg sighed. "He's gone. C'mon!" Meg yelled to Boone. Boone got out of the tent and toward Meg. "Why do you have such a grudge on Charlie?" Meg asked.

"Well I sorta well." that was all Boone could say. "You can tell me I'm the only one here." Meg said waiting for a deserving answer. "Okay, I loved you from the moment I first saw you and then I saw you with Charlie and I was just so angry at him so thats why I wanted to go on a walk with you that day." Meg sent the warmest smile she could to Boone and said, "I care about but we can just be friends right?" Meg asked. "Sure." Boone said wanting to release his saddness but couldn't. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm going to go on a walk okay?" Boone said droopy. Meg nodded and gave him a hug but he felt like not returning.

Boone quietly exited the tent and began walking near the sea. He came to a part from the broken plane that abandoned them on the island and began pounding on it. "Why? WHY!" Boone yelled trying to swallow his tears but he felt a couple drop. He was probably in the lowest position of his life right now and he knew it. He started to think, 'What if I never came here? I would never have had to deal with this pain.' he closed his eyes and sat next the old rusty piece of the plane. Many thoughts rushed through his mind. Some of pain, suffering, some of love and some of death and suicide.

At The CAves:

Charlie continued to walk when he saw Jack next to someone. "Hey Jack. I...Whoa!" he was cut short when he saw Jack next to Kate kissing. "Uh.. I'll be going now." Charlie ran and ran like there was nothing left. (AN: LOL!) He walked up to Sawyer's tent. "Yo." he said. No answer. He went in and of course Sawyer was paying absolute no attention to him. "Uh hey I know we don't talk much after you tried to kill me but.." he was cut short again. "What the hell do you want you VH1 reject?" Sawyer saidin his sneery (AN: but sexy LOL)voice. "Just wanted to tell you that Jack's kissing Kate." Charlie short and plainly said. "What the.. MOVE!" Sawyer yelled while roughly pushing Charlie aside. "Ow. God." he said.

Back at the Beach:

"I guess that was pointless." CHarlie said heading back for the beach. He saw Meg outside near the beach looking beyond the water. "Hey." Charlie said. "Now YOU scared me!" Meg said laughing. Charlie was holding up a bottled water. "Thanks." Meg said grabbing it. Charlie smiled. "Is something bothering you?" he asked. "No, I'm fine trust me." Meg answered with a smile.

"Hey. Meg?" Boone said walking forward from his ''walk.' "Why the hell is Boone here Meg?" Charlie asked furisously. "I was about to ask the same!" Boone yelled suddenly angry. They both stood up face to face completely pissed at each other. "No please stop!" Meg said trying to separate them. "No Meg you lied to me so I'm sorry." Charlie said. He raised his fist and socked Boone in the face.

Boone fell backwards and he got up and punched back. "Guys stop!" Meg yelled in tears. They had no comment and continued hurting each other until one of them were dead. Meg ran away to the caves to get Jack.

At The CAves:

"Jack! Come quick!" Meg yelled to him. "What's the matter?" Jack asked. "Its CHarlie and BOone. They're fighting like til the death. I tried to stop but I can't." she said as an answer. Sawyer came close and said, "What's happening?" "Charlie and Boone are fighting." Meg said. "I'll come. Just let me get something." he said. Meg nodded. "Hurry!" she yelled. Sawyer ran to his tent and grabbed his gun and left.

At the Beach:

When Jack, Sawyer and Meg came to the beach they saw Boone and Charlie still at it, bleeding harshfuly. "CHARLIE! BOONE! Oh my God!" Meg yelled running towards them. Charlie punched Boone one more time and they both fell to the floor. "I'll help them just hold on, okay?" Jack said. "Whatever. Just hurry!" Meg said sobbing.

Meg lay them both down and Jack looked at each of them carefully. "Meg, this is going to take a while so why don't go do something?" Jack asked. Meg nodded. She started to cry again. She walked away. Sawyer looked around and followed her. "Meg wait." Sawyer said. "What do you want?" Meg said trying to hold back her tears. "Ya need someone to make you feel better and junk so here I am, Meggy." Sawyer said. Meg started to smile a bit. "thanks sort of." Meg said.

A couple of hours past and they both came back to Jack. "So?" Mag asked bending down near Jack who's was helping the two rivals. "They're gonna be alright. they have to rest for a while." Jack said. Sawyer bent down next to Meg.Boone opened his eyes slightly and took out Sawyer's gun from his pocket and stood up. "Boone! You'reOh my God!" Meg was shocked. "Oh shit." Sawyer said in his breath. "Isn't that your's?' Jack asked.

Meg looked at him start in the eye and said, "Yes." Meg slapped him and whispered madly in his ear, "You were a better boyfriend before we came to the island, it's over jackass." Sawyer was upset but thay had a more serious sitiuaion in front of him. Boone had Sawyer's gun to his head. "Boone please put it down." Jack said. "Why? Meg has Charlie and you have Kate so I'm no one." Boone said with a sad look on his face.

"Please stop Boone for me." Meg said. "There was nothing between us!" Boone yelled. "Yes there was we were friends." Meg said. "Friends? Wow, Meg. I LOVED YOU! And the worst thing is you never knew!" Boone yelled again in tears. Meg started to cry. "This is it. Bye everyone. No one needs Boone not even Boone." Boone said as his parting words. With that said, he pulled the trigger and a bulet shot him in the head.

* * *

That was sad right? Is Boone gonna die? Who knows? Oh wait.. ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA! sry but if you wanna know, REVIEW!  
Okay I need reviews and I'll update! pz out bitchez 

Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


	8. Take Care

Here ppl is the long awaited chappie of Help is here! HOORAH! thnx 2 all mi reviewers:

CharlieLOVER: thnx soo much 4 ur support! it relly helped and im soo sry 4 the wait! won't happen again I hope. lol. after all this i now made u mi number one fan! yay! ur award is mi favorite a sawyer plush! yay! lol. no relly u get a charlie plush! rock on and keep reviewing!

Manson: Yo. thnx 4 the review. well i did wut u wanted so here it is! rock on and keep reviewing!

Omg! Here it is! u ppl better be eating popcorn. lol.

**Help:**

**Chapter Eight:**

The bullet sprang from the sliver gun and Boone fell to the floor.

"Boone!" Meg said running towards Boone. His head was bleeding alot.

Meg put him in his arms and started to cry.

In his head, Charlie kept thinking this was all his fault.

'I know this is all my fault. Meg must hate me.' he thought.

He felt so bad and he felt like dying.

He saw Meg crying near Boone and his heart was breaking into tiny sharp pieces.

He was so hurt and he didn't know what to do.

"Meg, it's okay." Jack said coming near her. "I'll take care of him, I promise you."

Meg sniffed up her tears and said, "Okay. Please live Boone." she kissed his forehead and handed him over to the worried doctor.

Charlie looked towards the two and walked away towards the caves.

"Hey, Charlie. Where you going?" Kate asked. (AN: GOD I HATE KATE! sry) Charlie looked at her and didn't answer.

He just walked away.

**In the Jungle:**

Charlie continued walking and not knowing where he would end up.

Until he reached a old broken down plane that fell to the ground."What the hell?" he said to himself.

He went closer to it and saw the small door near the end of the plane, opened.

He pushed away the branches in front of the entrance and stepped inside.

He felt like he were in an epsiode of 'The Twilight Zone' . (AN: that show rox! lol)

Charlie came closer to a bunch of tiny Mary statues.

He looked inside of them. "Oh my God." he said.

He took a look closer and rubbed his thinking, 'That can't be it. Right?'

"It is." he said admiting it. Charlie gulped and finally said, "It's heroin."

Charlie didn't move. He didn't know what to do.

All he knew that his terrible past has came back to haunt for a long, long time.

'Do I take it, stuff it in my pocket and tell no one or don't take it and tell everyone about it?' he thought to himself.

Charlie has very confused because he didn't know what the right thing to do.

**At the Beach:**

Jack held Boone tightly in his arms and Meg was following them both still in some tears.

"He's gonna be okay. Don't worry." Jack said while putting a very hurt Boone on a long silk blanket.

"Okay you have to wait a while so I'll tell you when he's better."Jack said as he bent down to check how far the bullet went.

Meg quietly bent down next to Jack and nodded and also added, "Take really good care of him okay? Please."

"Of course," Jack said. "It's going to be alright. Trust me." He came over to her a gave Meg a hug.

Meg stood up and walked away to leave the busy doctor to work on her best friend. (AN: DUN DUN DUN)

**Back in the Jungle:**

Charlie looked at it again and he quickly took a small bag of heroin and put it in his pocket.

He started to run like if they was something chasing him. He looked back and he ran into an old friend.

"Meg?" he said uncalmly. "What's the matter? Why were you running?" Meg asked.

Charlie embraced her tightly and lovingly like he hasn't seen her in a million years.

"I know you hate me for what I did but I'm sorry. Really sorry." Charlie said meaningfully.

Meg stood there thinking, 'What is he talking about? I'm sad with him and Boone but not mad at him.'

"Charlie, I was never mad at you it's just," Meg said. "Boone may die and I'm just worried."

"Okay," Charlie said. "Meg, can you stay with me? Will you love me no matter what?" he asked seriously.

"Of course! Why are you asking me this?" Meg asked.

"No reason. We should head back." Charlie said. They both turned around holding hands.

**On the Beach:**

Jack was still studying Boone and if he could still live. "Hold on Boone, you're gonna make it." he said.

Boone coughed. "I..hope so..too." he said still holding on bravely while strangly smiling.

Jack smiled. "I'm glad you can talk. You're very brave.. and very stupid!" he said snaping back to what really happened.

Boone's smile turned into a frown. "Why would you do that to yourself!" Jack said comanding him to answer.

Boone coughed again and said, "I was upset and I thought Meg never paid attention to me and that's why."

Jack looked angrily him straight in the eye and Boone looked back.

Boone closed his eyes and thought, 'I want to ignore all the doctor's ignorant questions.Why was he even asking me that?'

He felt safe and brave but after what Jack said he now felt pretty stupid.

"Boone, I'm sorry if I hurt you," Jack said. Boone opened his eyes wanting to hear the rest of what he's going to say.

"Everyone is worried about you including myself and especially Meg." Jack said truthfully.

Boone lay there in shock. "Meg cares about you a lot Boone and you have to realize that." Jack said.

"Put your head down. I have to check it and if you get better you can see Meg again." Jack said.

Boone smiled thinking he had someone and something to forward to after all this pain. He obediently put his head down and closed his eyes again.

Once Boone was sleeping, Meg and Charlie approached Jack to check up on Boone.

"Is he gonna be alright Jack?" Meg asked quietly trying not to wake up Boone. "Yeah, he needs time." Jack said.

Meg nodded and said, "I'm sure he does. Why did he even do that?" she asked. "You really want to know?" Jack asked.

Meg again nodded. Charlie came closer to her and grab her hand. Meg smiled thanking him for the support.

"He thought that you never paid attention to him or liked him." Jack said truthfully.

"So all the things he said were true right?" Meg asked sadly. Jack slowly nodded. Meg hid herhead on Charlie's shoulder crying.

"Tell us when he get's better okay?" Charlie asked. Jack nodded and said, "He'll be just fine."

Charlie held Meg close and turned around and headed for the caves to wait.

* * *

You likey? I hope so! Rock on and PLLLLZZZ REEEEEEEVIIEEEEWWW! 

ill update once I get reviews! pz out and Review ppl!

Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


End file.
